Percy Jackson the military solider
by ForeverUnknown1661
Summary: Percy Jackson is a mortal veteran that doesn't know anything about the greek world but it all changes when he visits his neighbor.
1. Chapter 1

**Percy's POv**

AHH. Home sweet, the birds are chirping and it smells like nature better than people yelling and the smell of blood or gas or bombs- wait i should probably introduce myself, my name is Percy Jackson **(A/N i dont own anything)** i work in the military and i've been in not 1 not 2 but 3 wars and i have a prosthetic leg and a german shepherd named Riley. Right now im trying to get a taxi...Yes i finally got one i got Riley in first than my bag and then me the driver ask "are you around her young lad" at first i thought 'do i look that young and then i remembered my friend from the military telling me if a driver ask you that always say yes **(A/N its also true any driver that ask you that always say yes)** so i said

"im from here" then a few minutes later which left like hours we finally got there i got out with to bags both over my shoulder and a stick to help me get used to the prosthetic leg. I went to the shotguns window and he told me $60 i got my wallet and got 6 10s and then he ask

"Do you work in the military'' I was surprised then i looked at myself and saw my military uniform and look up and smiled then he gave me back $20 and said

"thank you for your service'' and left i look at my house and smiled it looked like a 2 story house it was painted blue and from my view the right half of the wall was flat excluding the window and the left half had a small balcony with a door to go inside and a path in front of it and beside the path was grass, also there was a garage connecting to the house. I saw some people in the corner on my eye they were on the balcony of their house. I saw a boy with blonde hair and blue eyes he had a purple shirt and dark jeans he had his arm around a girl that had brown coppy hair, eyes that seem to change color an orange shirt and light blue ripped jeans she tried to look ugly which she failed horribly caues she still looks pretty and she was talking to a girl beside her that had dark skin brown hair and golden eyes she has a purple shirt and black jeans there was a boy who had his arm around here, he looked like a chinese-canadian baby man with back hair, brown eyes and of course he has a purple shirt and dark blue jeans he was talking to a girl that had spiky short black hair black shirt and over it she has a jacket and black jeans with black combat boots and electric blue eyes she looked...beautiful- wait Percy stop thing this anyway their infront of them two boys were talking to each other one had curly black hair with brown eyes he had black pants with suspenders that go over his white shirt the boy he was talking to had black hair dark brown eyes a grey shirt with a black jacket over and black pant with black shoes he was really pale to the point where you can put a piece of paper beside his face and there it know difference except for the eyes and eyebrows and eyelashes and he looked really annoyed beside them looked like a couple one was a girl she had blonde hair and gray eyes that seem to be analyzing everything she had an orange shirt with light blue jeans and had white shoes and the boy she was talking to had a blackish brownish hair and green eyes he had an orange shirt and blue jeans and black shoes

Then the spiky hair girl look at me and i looked away and walked to my house and i swear i saw in the corner of my eyes i saw her point at me and everyone looked at me i got in my house and it looked and was an ordinary in side of a house i was right it was a 2 story house it had furniture except food but it was ok i put my clothes in the closet and i stayed in my uniform and grabbed my stick and my dog and went outside and went past my neighbor and some of them looked at me but i kept walking i went in the grocery store and got a basket and went to the food ial and got some then a worker came to me and said

"sir we don't allow dogs'' I looked at him and said

"i'm sorry but what did you just say''

"we don't allow dog''

"riley is a military dog he serviced this country if you kick him out its like you kicked a solider out!'' he looked scared and i felt bad cause he looked 15 i said

"sorry for yelling''

"its ok and is your dog trained-'' i nodded my head''- he's allowed to stay but if he does anything wrong whee gonna have to kick you out'' i nodded my head an he left i got some more food and went to buy it. the girl told me it was going to be $44.99 i go my wallet out and gave her $45 **(A/N to be honest i hate when people say $44.99 JUST SAY $45)**

 **A/N sorry im going to have to get it there cause everytime i try to right more more my computer deletes it .Anyways if any of you guys can guess were i got the character Riley i'll give you a hint its in a game. Well Until now Peace out**


	2. Chapter 2

**Percy's POV**

i gave her $45 a and took the two bags and left with Riley when we got out, the sun was setting and it was beautiful i wanted to watch it but i remembered Riley didn't eat then i ask him

"are you hungry Riley'' and he bark 2 times and i took it as a yes because if he barks once it means no and if he barks 2 times it mean yes "just wait till we get home k"

'bark bark"

after a few minutes we got to the block that my house was at, and i heard songs i looked around and saw nothing...then i turned the corner and saw a party...beside my house, and it wasn't a small hangout party... it looked like a whole school in there.

I tried to ignore it, and i walked to my house and i walked past the party and a kid came out and yelled

"DOGGY'' i'm pretty sure he's drunk, and Riley started growling the boy started petting Riley and then hitting him. I grabbed his wrist and stopped him.

"can you stop touching my dog please" i ask calmly

"dude i'm just trying to pet this stupid animal"

"HE IS MY PET AND WAS TRAIN IN THE MILITARY HE IS MORE MATURE THAN YOU'' when i said the boy tried to punch me in the face i let go of my stick and i just grabbed his wrist and twisted it so his arm was on his back and his back was facing me and i pulled his forearm up

"OW OW OW" the kids that i saw on the porch when i was looking at my house where getting out of the house confuse of why the music stopped and why there is a crowd around me and the boy

"Hey, what are you doing" a random kid from the crowd ask i told the boy that i was holding and i whispered it so no one can hear it

"if you ever try hitting my dog, i'll do something worse then what i'm going to you. do you understand" no reply ''Do You Understand!"

"y-yes s-s-sir" i let him go and went to my house with eyes follow

When i got to my house i fed Riley food and ate a sandwich , and went to bed...but couldn't sleep with all the noises next door so i got up put my military uniform and went outside.

When i got next door i saw the 9 kids sitting on the couch laughing, when they saw me their smile left their faces and they came to me and the curly hyper boy ask polity

"what do you need"

"Would you mind turning your volume down i can't sleep with it that high"

"we could turn it down a little bit" the choppy brown haired girl said

"thanks" i turned around and a boy kicked my prosthetic leg hard and i'm pretty sure its broken and if it is, oh god, cause the one i'm wearing right now is supposed to get me used to it and then get the real one in 2 weeks. I fell and the 9 kids helped my get on a chair and the spiky haired girl said

"Mike what the hell was that for"

"well he didn't let my friend touch his dog for no reason and then humiliate him in front of everyone instead. And the only time you wear a military uniform is when its dress up what you want to be when you grow up or when your in the military and he's wearing one" that got me mad, he thinks i just go around wearing a military uniform for fun

"you think i'm wearing this for fun"

"Yeah, what are you going to do about it" i'm not going to argue with him its a waste of time so i just got up and walked away "WUSSY" he called after me, and i just kept walking away to my house. When i got their i just looked at my leg and saw nothing was broken just my leg is bleeding, so i went to the bathroom and washed it off and called doctor Morgan for an appointment to check why i was bleeding he said to come on Saturday to check on it , and tomorrow it Saturday. After i cleaned up my leg i went to sleep since they turned down the music.

The next morning i went outside to walk Riley and i walked next door and it was a mess their was red plastic cups outside on the ground some ripped and their was toilet paper on trees... and there was someone sleeping on the porch. I don't want to see the inside of the house so i just kept walking and i walked about half a mile and i was about to walk back when my phone alarm which was

"Hi Barbie

Hi Ken!  
Do you wanna go for a ride?  
Sure Ken!  
Jump In...

I'm a barbie girl, in a barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!

I'm a barbie girl, in a barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation-'' i turned it off and started laughing because my friend James put that song for the alarm and ringtone i think i was going to change until i read why i put that alarm, it was for my appointment and the building is 4 miles away and i didn't have money and then a car stopped in front of me and said need a ride 

**A/N I'm going to end it there sorry for the delay i had another story to write. Review please and guess who was in the car**


	3. Chapter 3 AN

**A/N**

 **Sorry for not writing i made a mistake and decided to write two storys at the same time, but i'll probably finish this story after i finish my other one but i'm sorry for keeping you waiting and for you guys who are following me or the story, liking this story or the author who is me, thank you for the support. Once again i'll finish this story after i finish my other one sorry. Until Now Peace Out.**


End file.
